


Between Two Worlds

by madhlae



Series: Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dragon John, I like to give thanks to my lovely co-writer and beta rajostic, M/M, Magic, Magical Sherlock, Supernatural Elements, Time is 1700-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Sherlock was walking home at night in the woods back to his cabin. When a wolf attacks him for his powers, Sherlock was one of the rare people that could do magic. But Sherlock hated to use it, he wished he did not have the magic and hated any thing that was a supernatural being.Sherlock trys to fight off the wolf with out his magic and loses the fight. Just as Sherlock thought he was going to die a Dragon flys down and saves Sherlock from the wolf. Sherlock had no clue who the Dragon was, but the one thing he did know was he saw his beautiful blue eyes.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rajostic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rajostic/gifts).



Sherlock was walking home on the path he normally takes. It was twilight  
and he knew he should get home as soon as possible but he was determined to get some herbs for an experiments he was trying to do.

Sherlock was trying to prove you could use science instead of magic. Sherlock  
hated magic with all his being, he wished he could have the magic in him  
removed. But you could not just simply remove something as powerful as magic.

But that didn't stop the young man from trying to remove it. He had  
recently learned from an ancient mystic that there was a way to remove  
one's magic. To kill them. Sherlock had been shocked when he heard this. The color drained from his already snow-white complexion. He didn't want to die!. He wanted to live so he could do more experiments with Science.

His big brother, Mycroft, however, did not want his baby bother experimenting with Science. Sherlock was going to rebel and not listen to  
his brother's orders.

Sherlock looked down at the basket he was carrying and smiled happily at  
all the herbs he'd collected. It was a lot, but it meant the basket was  
getting rather heavy and he unfortunately had no source of light. He hadn't thought he'd need one, even in the evening hours, as he knew these woods like the back of his hands. He had been living in these woods for years, ever since he was 14 and ran away from his family that thought he should use him  
magic.

All Sherlock wanted to do was learn more about Science and do his experiments, not learn stupid magic and dull spells that Sherlock knew he never was going to use. For Sherlock there was no point in even learning them, and which ones he had as a child he deleted from his mind once he got the chance. Sherlock wanted nothing to do with magic, he hated himself some times since he had magic in himself. 

Sherlock was lightly humming a song he had made up, looking down at the ground not paying much attention to anything or the woods around him. Sherlock was so deep in his melody that he did not see the wolf following him.

Sherlock was looking down at the ground, making sure he did not step on anything or trip over something. The wolf saw he was not paying attention and toke it to his chances with him. The wolf knew he was a powerful and strong witch, but the wolf thought he could get the drop in him and kill him for his magic.

The wolf made sure to keep his distance at first making sure the witch did not see him. But as they got more in to the forest, more deep in to the dark woods. He decided to get just ever so slightly closer to him and getting closer to catching the witch.

Once the wolf was confident enough that he could get the drop on the witch he transforms in to his most powerful form. Most wolfs had three forms, human, full wolf, and one that was half human and half wolf.

The mixture of human and wolf made them more powerful and more likely to win in any battle they fight. The mixture form was around 9 feet tall and the largeist form that most wolves had.

He made sure to keep back a bit since when he changed he was a bit harder to hid in the dark. Most things can make out a black moving shadow thats 9 feet tall in the dark. So he thought he would move behind him and make sure he stayed out of the side of his eyes sight.

The Sherlock had droped one on his herbs, so he stopped and picked it up. The wolf smiled and toke his chance, he runs and jumps on him. Taking him down to the ground, he had hit the basket out of his hands on the ground a bit away from them. 

The wolf was shocked when the Sherlock did not use his powers when he tackled him to the ground. Instead he tried to hit at the wolfs throat and get to his little knife he kept in his right shoes. 

He was not able to get to it though, the wolf had pushed him back down to the ground. Hitting his head on the ground a few times, making the witch go in and out of reality. 

“You stupid witch.” The wolf said, moving the witches head up showing his neck.

“Stupid or not I'm still getting your powers.” The wolf said, moving his claw up to his neck. But before he could even push down to make one cut then was a load growl. Roaring through the woods like thunder and lightning.

The wolf looked up to see where it came from, he stood up looking around not seeing anything. He looked up in the tree's, seeing glowing red eyes staring right at him.

In the darkness the wolf only could see the eyes glowing, but once it breathed fire at the wolf. He saw it was a full grown Dragon camouflaged in to trees. The wolf tried to make a run for it, but Dragon's could fly up to a 1000 miles per hour. 

So the Dragon caught him, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him against a tree. Braking his spin and neck making it where he could not move. The Dragon was walking up to him growling, till he heard the Sherlock moan out in pain.

The Dragon walked over to him slowly so he did not scare the witch, but it did not work. Once the Sherlock saw him he trys his best to crawl away from him. The Dragon slowly walks to him and stops him gently, moving him back on his back with his snout.

The Dragon changed his eyes to his human ones, so he would not seem so scary. It did help the Sherlock calm down and stop trying to get away. The Dragon lightly shushes him and starts to lick his wounds, so they would heal.

Dragon's spit it the most powerful healing substance in the whole world. It could heal any kind of injury in just a few licks. Once he was done he goes and gets his herbs for him, setting the basket down next to him.

The Dragon the rubs his head on the Sherlock's chest and licks his head one more time before flying off in to the darkness. Sherlock gets up and trys to go after him grabbing his basket and running.But Sherlock was not able to run far, he was dar to tired.

“Wait!” Sherlock screamed out, but he could no longer see the Dragon. Not sure even if the Dragon heard him or not. Sherlock sighs and walks home, locking every way in to his house. Then going to his bed and falling down on it, falling a sleep once he touched the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to give thanks to my lovely co-writer and beta rajostic.

Sherlock woke up to the sun hitting his face. He opened his eyes and looked out the window watching the trees move in the wind. After a few minutes he got up and walked, got dressed, and walked out of his room and to his kitchen table.

There was the book of science he was trying to write. It was open on the page he had been stuck on for the past week. He stared at the page for a second before closing it with a soft sigh. He had been trying to explain through science how someone can turn a rock into gold. But he was having trouble figuring out how exactly it could happen ONLY through science.

He possibly could use magic to do it and then work his way backwards to solve it through a scientific explanation, but he certainly didn't want to use his magic! And all of the other witches thought of him as a infection that needed to be cut out. None of them ever wanted to help him with his science, and so Sherlock had been stuck looking over the same things he already knew about rocks and gold but without the final connection.

Sherlock went over to take out a mug and walked to his water bucket.This water he had purified by boiling it to remove the germs and materials that he had realized could make local people sick. Which just reminded Sherlock of yet another think that people thought he was crazy for.

He had tried to tell people the water was not clean straight out of the river and that they would have to boil it to kill the bacteria in it. But they just told him he was crazy and they could clean it with their magic, which didn't work and made some people deathly sick. There were some people who didn't have magic and so the contaminated water would kill them, some died quite fast and others more slowly.

Even when those with magic cleaned the water that way they still had some bacteria in it and they had to filter it to. When Sherlock would point this out to them it was yet another thing people told the boy to shut up about.

Sherlock sat down at his table and looked out the window by the door, he looked at his filter that he made out of a hollowed out tree. That he packed layers of rocks, cotton and clean cloth that he made out of the cotton. It reminded Sherlock that he would have to change the cotton and cloth, boil it down time it was clean.

Sherlock also saw that he left the door unlocked to the shack he had his fliter in so nothing would get at it or the seasons would make it dirty and wear it out. Sherlock got up and went out locking it back up and then walking back in side.

But as Sherlock walking in side he heard something move in the trees, naking Sherlock look up. Sherlock thought he saw something, but was not sure what it was. Sherlock could feel something watching him so he walked faster to the door locking it and all his windows. Sherlock went to his bed room and closed to wood doors the the window and locked it.

He started to walk out of the room and went to fetch one of his knifes in the other room, and that's when he heard a creak from the wood on the floor. Sherlock knew someone was behind him and Sherlock did not have any weapon with him, because he left them in the other room when he was sharping them. Sherlock knew he should have kept one in each room instead of having them all in one place.

Sherlock heard them takes some steps closer and Sherlock knew he had to move. So be ran out the door as fast as he could, he locked it and ran to get his knifes. When he got to the trunk he heard to door being broke apart. Sherlock grabbed one and when he turned around he saw a broad, handsome older man standing there.

His legs were shorter then Sherlock's long deer-like ones, but the man had way more muscle mass, which made Sherlock a little bit nervous since he had no strength at all. The man had a rugged face and short, thick brown-blond hair. He dressed in a dark green shirt that had short sleeves which only showed off his big, bulging muscles even more. Sherlock swallowed. Then he looked at his eyes and saw they were dark blue.

They looked like a blue he had seen before, a blue he knew but could not think where he had seen the navy blue. Then it hit him they were the dark blue eyes from last night. The blue eyes that helped him, that calmed him down. Sherlock looked at the ground a few seconds before looking back up at him.

He had put a broad hand up to show Sherlock he was not going to do anything, but Sherlock did not believe it for a second. He dashed and grabbed one of his knifes. Dragons had violent tempers. They could just as easily kill and destroy a village if they went into a rage. Sherlock was confused why one was in his house and not only that, but why did he kill the wolf and help him. Why did he not just kill him for his powers like the wolf was going go to do?.

Sherlock had to many questions and no answers, which was making his head hurt. Sherlock grabbed his head with on hand trying to keep his eyes open and the knife up, but the pain was to much making Sherlock cry out in pain and hit the floor. Sherlock dropped the knife and tugged at his bouncy curls, wanting it to stop. Wanting to be able to stop thinking and stop it all, thinking, the overwhelming pieces of data. He wanted go slow his brain down.

But had no way of doing so, he had spent years trying to find away to help slow it down, but nothing worked and over the years the pain just got worse. Sherlock felt hand wrap around him and pull him close to a warm body. Then he heard a sound, not sure what it was maybe the Dragon was talking to him.

Sherlock then felt something warm touch his forehead over and over, making the pain slowly disappear. As the pain lessened Sherlock realized he was being given kissed to his head and he had an arm around his waist and one in his curls. The fingers were slowly rubbing in small circles, whitch felt heavenly to Sherlock.

He closed his eyes and let himself drown in to feelings. Sherlock felt the last bit of pain disappear and all that was left was the lovely pleasure. That was calming Sherlock down and taking him under in a sea of bliss. Sherlock lets out a happy sigh, relaxing completely in to the body that was holding him.

“Shh, there we go nice and calm.” Sherlock heard the soft and deep voice, only making him go deeper in to the bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock felt himself slowly being pulled in to the Dragon's wide lap and a hand on his lower back rubbing in small circles. Sherlock let him be pulled in and once the curly haired boy was settled in to the other mans lap he suddenly felt so tired. The hand on his curls moved his head to the man's shoulder, Sherlock closed his eyes and took in the gorgeous manly smell. Sherlock felt the other broad hand move under his shirt and splay all across his entire back, he tensed when he felt the warm hand begin rubbing his soft skin. Not sure what the Dragon was going to do. But all he did was keep lightly rubbing and stroking his back, every so slowly drifting to his lower back. Sherlock slowly relaxed again and he closes his eyes. Feeling the curse of sleep slowly take him over.

Sherlock moved his hand up to the collar of the Dragon's shirt and softly grabbed onto it. Sherlock held on to his shirt softly as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Letting the strong heart beat of the Dragon lull him to sleep. He then felt the Dragon move slightly, which  
jolted him a little bit. Sherlock let out a little annoyed moan and pulled on his collar softly.

“Oh, I'm sorry I did not mean to wake you back up, little one." The Dragon rumbled. "You must be really sleepy. I bet you have didn't sleep well last night.” The Dragon softly whispered into the shell of Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock thought how wrong the Dragon was. Last night was actually one of the first nights he was able to sleep. Let alone him being able to sleep the whole night with out waking back up. Even then he had not really felt sleepy for weeks, which made it impossible to sleep. But now with the Dragon, softly holding him close to his warm strong body Sherlock felt the weeks of sleepless nights caught up with him. “Would you like me to take you to your bed and tuck you in?.” He asked, softly moving the broad hand he had on Sherlock's back to under his knees. Sherlock grabbed onto his neck, suddenly scared and not wanting to fall on the floor. The Dragon laughed a little bit at how cute Sherlock looked in his arms. He stood up and slowly walked them in to the bedroom. When he got to the bed he tried to lay Sherlock down, but Sherlock refused to let go of his him, keeping his skinny arms hugging around the Dragon's neck.

So instead he laid down next to Sherlock, holding the slim body close to his own broader one. Sherlock had moved back to the Dragon's lap, laying on top of his muscled chest. He laid his head down right over the Dragon's heart. letting it take him right back to sleep. Sherlock felt a hand on his curly head, slowly rubbing his scalp and playing with his curls right before he fell back a sleep.

When Sherlock woke up again he felt the sun hitting his face, he opened his eyes and looked at the window. It was unlocked and open again. Sherlock was tucked in under his blanket, with his pillows he made all tucked around him. He sits up slowly not knowing if he had dreamed the whole thing or if he had really been cuddled by and took a nap on a Dragon's chest.

He sat on his knees holding one of his pillows close to his chest, not knowing what to do. Sherlock put his face in pillow and breathed in smelling that wonderful spicy musk again. But that did not prove that the Dragon was real. He could have just dreamed it all and thought it was real in his sleep.

Sherlock got up and out of bed, bringing his pillow with him not wanting to let it go. Because if it was real and the Dragon left then it was the only thing that Sherlock could hold close and feel like he was being held again. He walked to the table and sat down, looking around the house.

Sherlock sat down at his table and laid the pillow down on it, laying his head down. He sighed out, the knife was not on the floor, but was on the trunk where he put it so he could sharpen it. His cup was over by the water bucket where it always is. Everything just seemed more and more fake and like a dream as Sherlock looked around for any sigh of the Dragon.

All the windows were open, which meant it was most likely a dream. Sherlock got up and walked over to the window by the door. He looked out at his shack that had his water filter in. The door was closed, which made more sense to it all being a dream. He sighed and pouted and looked back to his table, looking for his science book. But it was  
no longer there!.

Sherlock the heard a thud coming from his shed. Sherlock walked out and went over to the door, trying to make as little to no sound as possible as he walked. He slowly opened the door and saw the Dragon bent over picking up his book of science off the floor. Sherlock held on to his pillow tighter, gasping, light blue eyes wide as a saucer, not sure if this was real or not.

The Dragon turned around and saw Sherlock standing there. “Oh, hey Ithought you where going to sleep all day.” He said, with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
